O diário de Fleur Delacour
by Ginny e Thomas
Summary: Fleur decide fazer um diário para relatar seus segredos. Quais são eles? Algo inesperado? Algo bobo? Será que a menininha mimada está como sempre ou já se tornou uma mulher? Confira!
1. Default Chapter

_Querido diário,_

_Sei que escrever desta forma é algo um tanto infantil, mas não vejo outra maneira de aliviar a sensação de vazio que sinto dentro de mim. Preciso falar de algo que até hoje me atormenta. Preciso falar de Cedrico Diggory. _

_Não me lembro de Cedrico como o popular do colégio, o íntegro, o inteligente. Me lembro dele como um dos poucos garotos que já mexeram comigo, antes até de chegar em Hogwarts. Como assim? Vou lhe contar..._

Copa Mundial. Bulgária x Irlanda. Mamãe nos forçou, à mim e a Gabrielle, a ir admirar a apresentação dos mascotes da Bulgária. Afinal, eram Veelas, os seres cujo o sangue corre em minhas veias.

Fiquei um andar abaixo do camarote de honra e, pra minha indiferença, ao lado de Diggory. Não prestei maior atenção à ele, embora ouvisse duas inglesinhas o exaltando, sentadas à minha direita.

Ele não é perfeito?-cochichou uma delas.

Ambas deram risadinhas.

Me virei e olhei feio pra elas. Elas perceberam e se calaram. As veelas entraram. A influência que elas exerciam sobre os homens era incrível. Vários estavam prestes a se jogarem das arquibancadas, outros tantos gritavam e dançavam bobamente.

Tomada por um forte impulso, me levantei e comecei a dançar. Meus olhos encontraram os de Diggory. Como era bonito! Sua boca estava ligeiramente entreaberta, seus olhos fixos em mim.

"_Seus longos cabelos balançavam surreais ao som da música. Seus lindos olhos faiscavam com a luz dos holofotes. Ela era mais linda do que qualquer uma das Veelas que se apresentavam no campo. Era a própria Afrodite, que me presenteava com um breve sorriso."_

Ele sorriu também, ao mesmo tempo em que a música acabava. Me sentei. Os mascotes da Irlanda entraram, mas Diggory apenas me olhava. Olhei para o lado e vi as inglesas de cara amarrada. Pelo visto elas haviam percebido...

"_Eu não conseguia parar de olha-la. Seus traços eram perfeitos. Ela usava uma calça justa e uma blusa de tecido fino, certamente compradas em lojas de trouxas, que realçavam seu belo corpo e me faziam imagina-lo quase com precisão."_

Quando o jogo acabou fui direto pra minha barraca. Estava cansada. Só o que queria era dormir. Pus uma camisola de algodão, num tom claro de azul, e acabei me lembrando do belo garoto que tanto me olhara. Se existissem homens com sangue de Veelas, ele certamente seria um desses.

"_Não conseguia parar de pensar nela um instante. Lembrava de seus olhos, de sua boca... Sua imagem não saía de minha cabeça. Precisava vê-la mais uma vez."_

Queria vê-lo novamente. Havia algo de especial nele, sem dúvida. Tão especial que me acelerava o coração.

Como será seu nome?-perguntei, olhando a bela lua que estava no céu, parada na porta da tenda.

"_Não resisti e fui atrás dela. O acampamento era imenso, mas eu procurava sem pressa. Avistei uma tenda rosa e caminhei até ela. Encontrei-a do outro lado, olhando a lua, usando uma camisola comportada mas que a deixava ainda mais linda. Ah, como se fosse possível..."_

Ouvi um ruído de passos. Me virei assustada e me deparei com... Diggory. É claro que ainda não sabia disso, só fiquei sabendo em Hogwarts, uns meses depois. Motivo? A confusão causada pelos Comensais da Morte.

"_Perguntei-lhe seu nome mas não obtive resposta, pois começou uma confusão no acampamento_ _e, quando me dei conta, ela havia sido forçada a aparatar por seus pais."_

Droga, eu nunca mais o veria!

"_Eu a havia perdido..."_

Meses se passaram...

"_Hora da chegada das delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Meus amigos estavam ansiosos para conhecer as francesinhas, mas eu não. Tudo passou tão rápido que, quando me dei conta, estava na hora do banquete."_

Me levantei parar pegar uma terrina de Bouilabaisse na mesa ao lado. Um garoto ruivo, até bonitinho, me olhou mudo.

"_Festa de Halloween. Corriam boatos de que havia uma francesa linda na delegação de Beauxbatons. Quando meu nome foi escolhido pelo Cálice de Fogo, qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que a tal garota era a perfeição com quem eu sonhava desde a Copa Mundial. Fleur Delacour. Poderia existir nome mais perfeito pra ela?"_

O campeão de Hogwarts adentrou na saleta. Meu coração disparou dolorosamente. Era o garoto da Copa Mundial. Era Cedrico Diggory.

Não vou detalhadamente o que sucedeu depois desse reencontro. Pularei para a noite do Baile de Inverno...

"_Ela estava maravilhosa naquele vestido prateado. O tecido era fino, modelando suas curvas perfeitas. Ela era uma linda garota, no auge dos seus 17 anos. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um elegante coque, com várias mexas soltas ao seu redor. Um belo colar chamava atenção para seus volumosos seios. A beleza de seus lábios estava destacada por uma camada de gloss, e seus olhos brilhavam mais do que qualquer estrela."_

Cedrico estava lindo. Usava um elegante smoking, realçado por uma gravata borboleta. Seus cabelos estavam levemente arrepiados, certamente com a ajuda de algum fixador. Ele havia ido com uma japonesinha. Éramos campeões por isso não podíamos ir juntos.

"_Eu sentia vontade de voar no pescoço do cara que estava com ela. Cho estava linda, mas eu mal a olhava. A cada sorriso que Fleur dava para o garoto, eu me dissolvia por dentro. Parecia que corria ácido por minhas veias, ao invés de sangue."_

Ele olhava pro Davies como se quisesse matá-lo. Pra dizer a verdade, eu também me sentia assim com relação à Cho. É claro que dissimulava mais.

Depois da abertura do baile, despistei Davies e fui para o jardim. Era entediante sair com ele. Nem falar ele conseguia...

Nesses meses eu havia me aproximado muito de Diggory mas nada havia rolado. Será que ele não sentia nenhuma atração por mim?

"_Eu me sentia completamente atraído por ela. Cada sorriso seu, cada jogada de cabelos, eram suficientes pra me fazer sorrir bobo por horas. Ela exercia tanto domínio sobre mim que, assim que a vi saindo do salão, a segui. Ela foi em direção ao jardim, que havia sido feito especialmente para o Baile, e se sentou em um banco, ficando escondida por alguns arbustos."_

Atrapalho, srta. Delacour?

Virei o rosto e avistei Cedrico. Ele sorria.

Em absoluto.-respondi, tentando parecer apenas relativamente contente, quando no fundo eu sentia vontade de me jogar em seus braços.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado. Meu coração parecia que ia explodir.

"_Meu coração estava acelerado. A cada rajada de perfume que lhe escapava do corpo e cabelos, aumentavam meu desejo de beijar-lhe. Olhei para o banco e vi sua mão descansando sobre ele. Tomei coragem e a peguei."_

Pegou em minha mão.

Cadê a Cho?-perguntei, com um Tom quase desafiante na voz.

Deve estar por aí. E _seu_ Davies?-perguntou-me, no mesmo Tom de voz que eu usara, embora com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Puxei minha mão e me levantei, irritada.

Deve estar tentando fechar a boca.-disse, antes de me virar e sair.

"_Saiu. Ela ficou uma gracinha irritada. As maçãs de seu rosto coraram e seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente. Me levantei e fui atrás dela."_

Senti que ele me seguia. Apertei os passos.

"_Apertei os passos."_

Alcançou-me.

"_Segurei em seu braço. Ela se virou e nossos olhos se encontraram. Aproximei o rosto do dela."_

Aproximou o rosto do meu.

"_Ela corou um pouco; A beijei."_

Abracei-o, ao ter seus lábios nos meus. Ele segurou em minha cintura, com uma delicadeza que eu nunca imaginaria possível em um garoto.

"_Um ruído. Fleur desvencilhou-se de mim. A enlacei pela cintura, trazendo-a novamente para perto."_

Quer ir para outro lugar?-perguntou-me.

Sim.

Fomos para a Sala Precisa. Ela estava com a aparência de um lindo quarto, com pequenos jasmins espalhados pelo chão e também pela cama, que era envolvida por uma cortina de seda, que esvoaçava com a brisa magicamente existente. O chão era coberto por um imenso tapete branco, feito certamente com pele de urso polar, e haviam várias almofadas espalhadas pelo quarto.

"_Enquanto Fleur admirava o quarto, tranquei a porta. Ela despertou do devaneio e me olhou. Eu realmente queria ficar a sós com ela, mesmo que não fosse para fazermos nada. Queria muito abraçá-la, beijá-la."_


	2. O diário de FleurPart II

Cedrico trancou a porta. Parei de olhar o quarto e o olhei. Ele se aproximou. Tocou nossos lábios com suavidade. Nos sentamos na cama. Dessa vez fui eu quem tomou a iniciativa do beijo. Aproximei o rosto do dele.

"_Sorri bobamente, vendo seus olhos cada vez mais próximos dos meus, sentindo sua respiração quente tocar meu rosto."_

Beijei-o. Ele forçou a língua contra meus lábios e, ao receber passagem, massageou-a com a minha. Correspondi à carícia prontamente. Sua boca era quente, seus lábios macios. Ele deixou as mãos explorarem sutilmente meu corpo com leveza. Seus beijos desceram para meu pescoço...

"_Massageei seu pescoço com a língua. Sua pele se arrepiou e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Olhei para ela. Ela permanecia de olhos fechados. Sorri. Era realmente uma deusa em forma de garota."_

Tentei abrir os olhos mas não consegui. Voltou a beijar-me. Suas mãos agora contornavam meus seios, por cima do vestido.

"_Seus mamilos estavam visivelmente rijos. Eu não conseguia parar de olha-los. Eram como dois ímãs que magnetizavam meus olhos. Deitei-a na cama, beijando-a. Suas mãos estavam em minhas costas. Tirei o smoking e a gravata. Ela olhou-me e sorriu."_

Ele me olhou e sorriu. Se deitou lentamente sobre mim e me beijou, mas dessa vez de forma intensa, excitante. Nada daquela coisa romântica. Parecia que ele estava tentando... hum... conhecer meu lado veela. Eu o ouvia suspirar. Ele subiu meu vestido, até alcançar minhas coxas com as mãos. As arranhou de leve.

"_Ergui lentamente uma de suas pernas, até deixá-la dobrada. Encaxei o corpo no dela, colando nossos corpos."_

Pude sentir o quanto ele estava excitado, ao ter seu corpo colado ao meu. Me controlei para não demonstrar nada, ao sentir seu corpo roçar no meu, enquanto viajava com seus beijos. Será que aquilo estava certo?

Cedrico, -disse, afastando o rosto do dele. -pára.

"_Por que ela não se guiava pelo que sentia e deixava rolar? Como as garotas são paranóicas com essas coisas."_

É isso mesmo o que quer? –perguntou, olhando fixamente meus olhos.

Fiquei calada, sem conseguir responder. Eu queria continuar, mas sentia medo. E se eu me arrependesse?

Fleur, relaxa um pouco.-disse, me olhando fixamente .

Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, sua voz doce. O que eu sentia por ele ficou ainda mais forte nesse momento.

"_Ela concordou com a cabeça. Desci os lábios por seu pescoço mas não tornei a subi-los, como fizera antes. Beijei seu colo, seus ombros. A ergui pela cintura e desci as alças de seu vestido. Fui acariciando sua pela à medida que a despia."_

Ele voltou a beijar meu colo, depois o vão entre meus seios. Soltei um suspiro de protesto, ao notar que era pura provocação da parte dele. Desceu beijando minha barriga, puxando o vestido à medida que beijava minha pele, dando leves chupadinhas por ela.

"_Joguei seu vestido no chão. Olhei deslumbrado seu corpo, apenas protegido pela minúscula peça que era sua calcinha. Aproximei o rosto de seus seios e pude admira-los, vendo cada movimento que eles faziam a cada respiração sua."_

Ele beijou um de meus seios e, em seguida, tocou meu mamilo com a língua e ficou massageando-o, enquanto acariciava meu outro seio.

"_Ela gemia baixo, sem reação alguma."_

Me olhava nos olhos, sorria, murmurava coisas quentes, me tocava. Estava tudo perfeito pra mim. Agora eu já não o deixaria parar...

"_Me levantei e tirei o blusão. Ela fixou os olhos em meu tórax e sorriu."_

Seu corpo era lindo. Não chegava a ser musculoso, mas era bem definido e com pequenos músculos. Me arrastei para a beira da cama. Ele se aproximou.

"_Fleur olhava em meus olhos, praticamente sem piscar. Inesperadamente me puxou pela cintura e desabotoou minha calça, abrindo-a. Meio afobadamente a tirei por completo."_

Cedrico se deitou novamente e me beijou. Rolou pra cima de mim, excitado. Nosso beijo agora irradiava tesão, desejo. Discretamente, foi tirando minha calcinha. Dedilhou meu sexo, até me sentir lubrificada, e introduziu o dedo nele, fazendo leves movimentos.

"_Ela se contorceu e suspirou. Afastei o rosto do dela e sorri. Desci por seu corpo, mordiscando-o e chupando-o, até que cheguei em sua virilha. Passei lentamente a língua por ela e, em seguida, a introduzi em seu canal, movimentando-a lá dentro."_

Ele alisava meu corpo, apertava meus seios. Eu comprimia as mãos em suas costas, já não agüentando mais de tesão. Meu corpo se contorcia e sofria espamos. Minhas pernas tremiam.

Cedrico me olhou nos olhos. Estava úmido de suor.

Tô apaixonado.-sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo de minha orelha direita.

"_Ela ficou muda, apenas olhando em meus olhos, como que tentando descubrir se eu estava blefando ou não. É óbvio que não. Eu realmente gostava dela... Desconfio até de que a amava._

_-Me beija...-ela pediu, praticamente ronronando."_

Ele atendeu prontamente. Embora estivesse excitado, me beijou com suavidade e paixão, tocando a língua na minha com carinho. Desci as mãos por suas costas e as detive em sua bunda, apertando-a um pouco. Em um impulso, arranquei sua cueca. Ele me olhou surpreso, mas sorriu satisfeito.

"_Ela estava começando a seguir seus instintos, deixando um pouco a Fleur tímida de lado para dar lugar à mulher em que estava se transformando. Esse sim era um momento para ser lembrado pra sempre."_

Beijei-lhe o pescoço. Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. Me beijou brevemente e depois se pôs a olhar meus olhos. Eu ainda estava com uma das pernas dobradas. Senti seu sexo roçando o meu e, com uma incômoda ardência, penetrando-me.

"_Era ótimo sentir cada pedaço de mim sendo acolhido por ela. Eu ia com calma, tencionando não causar-lhe dor, mas ainda assim a senti cravar as unhas em minhas costas."_

Ele gemeu, não sei se por dor ou prazer. Fechei os olhos e relaxei o máximo possível. Aliviei a pressão que fazia com as unhas em suas costas e ele começou a fazer leves movimentos, aumentando-os gradativamente. Comecei a sentir um prazer crescente, à medida que a dor foi desaparecendo.

"_A puxei pra cima de mim, era bem melhor desse jeito. Ela movimentava o corpo da forma mais prazerosa pra ela, e eu murmurava coisas desconexas, sentindo um prazer torturante."_

Cedrico segurava em minha cintura, apertando-a com um pouco mais de força do que faria normalmente. Estava começando a ficar cada vez mais difícil conter os gemidos, que escapavam como música cadenciada pelo enorme prazer que sentíamos.

"_Ficamos algum tempo assim, deixando nossos corpos assumirem o controle. Conforme ela se afastava, eu queria mais e mais estar perto dela._ _Nossa respiração estava completamente ofegante."_

Ele se afastou um pouco de mim e começou a acariciar meu rosto. Nos beijamos e fui passando a mão por seu corpo. Primeiro o peito, depois a barriga, descendo a mão devagar. Conforme o acariciava, ele respirava próximo à minha orelha, fazendo todo o meu corpo arrepiar-se. Desci o rosto mais um pouco e comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Fui passando a língua por seu peito, beijando lentamente, enquanto ele sussurrava coisas pra mim.

"_Ela desceu o rosto até minha virilha e começou a chupar-me. Coloquei as mãos em seus cabelos e os puxei devagar, enquanto beijava meu sexo e dava leves mordidinhas nele."_

Passei a língua pela glande. Ele gemia e eu ficava cada vez mais excitada com isso. Começou a puxar com mais força meus cabelos e então pediu pra eu me afastar, querendo refrear seu orgasmo.

"_Olhei para ela e sorri. Nunca pensei que ela poderia fazer isso tão bem. Será que ela era boa em tudo?"_

Levantamos. Ele me puxou pra junto dele. Ficamos um tempo nos beijando e nos acariciando, excitando-nos novamente. Ele me empurrou até a parede, pela cintura, me imprensando contra ela. Voltou a penetrar-me, dessa vez com tudo, me fazendo gemer. Abracei sua cintura com as pernas e o ritmo de nossos corpos foi ficando intenso, a ponto de deixar nossos corpos suados.

"_Aquela sensação era maravilhosa. Estávamos cada vez mais envolvidos. Ela começou a movimentar os quadris, acompanhando meus movimentos. Não conseguíamos mais controlar os gemidos. Dei um forte chupão em seu ombro, mas não a ponto de deixa-la marcada."_

O pressão que o corpo dele fazia sobre o meu me fazia morrer de tesão. O ritmo com que ele movimentava o corpo era intenso. Eu sofria cada vez mais espasmos. Meu corpo se contraiu ao chegar meu orgasmo. Quase instantaneamente ouvi ele dar um suspiro alto e, em seguida, senti algo quente inundando o interior de meu corpo.

"_Beijei-lhe e logo a levei de volta pra cama, deitando-a e me deitando ao seu lado. Estávamos suados, ofegantes. Ela deitou a cabeça em meu peito. Fiquei acariciando suas costas, enquanto ela arranhava de levinho meu braço, os olhos fechados."_

Meu coração batia acelerado. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que havíamos feito mas, pra minha surpresa, não sentia nenhum arrependimento.

Hoje em dia, a única coisa que me faz aceitar a maneira covarde com que Cedrico fora morto, foi ter seguido meu coração. Aquela noite é o único conforto pra saudade que sinto dele. A lembrança de seus toques, do brilho de seus olhos, do som da sua voz, de seu sorriso, é tudo em que penso.

Se me apaixonei novamente? Isso já é uma outra história.


	3. O diário de Fleur Part III

O diário de FleurPart II

Querido diário, hoje venho para falar de algo que até hoje me deixa pasma. Não digo que foi ruim, muito pelo contrário. Foi até bem interessante. Do que falo? Da primeira vez de Ronald Weasley.  
Fim do torneio Tribuso. Morte de Cedrico. Depressão. Por meses minha cabeça ficou concentrada nisso. Eu não fazia nda a não ser ficar em meu quarto, perdida em lembranças, até que decidi voltar à Inglaterra. Me inscrevi numa agencia de Ingles, onde estrangeiros aprendiam a falar o idioma com um habitante local. Adivinha quem foi meu professor? Gui, um dos irmãos mais velhos de meu adorável Ronald.  
Gui estava tirando férias do Gringotes, por isso nos encontravamos todos os dias. Foi assim por quase dois meses.  
Gui teve q voltar a trabalhar e me convidou para ir jantar com ele, como despedida. Em nome das investidas q ele constantemente havia dado, resolvi aceitar sair pra jantar com ele. Caprichei na produção. Deixei os cabelos livres e esvoaçantes, e pus um vestido preto de seda, q descia colado ao corpo, alargando-se sutilmente nas pontas. Colokei um cordão discreto, fino, assim como as alças do vestido, q mtas vezes teimavam em escorregar pelos ombros, dando um toque ligeiramente sensual. Colokei um batom discreto e decidi dar destaque ao azul d meus olhos com um delineador.  
Pela cara q Gui fez qndo me viu, tinha valido a pena o esforço.  
-E entao, gostou?-perguntei-lhe, assim q entrei em seu carro.  
-Está deslumbrante. Preparei algo diferente. Espero q goste.  
-O q é?-perguntei, curiosa.  
-Surpresa.  
Gui me levou até seu apartamento. Era grande o bastante pra q duas pessoas morassem confortavelmente e , até q pra um homem solteiro, bem organizado.  
A casa estava enfeitada com flores vermelhas e levemente perfumadas, a mesa arrumada com sutileza e bom gosto. Gui diminuiu a luz , deixando-nos quase em penumbra. Deixou tocar uma musica agradavel e acendeu velas. Jantamos, num clima fofo, e o vinho começou a surtir efeito. Fiquei mais descontraida e aceitei seu convite para dançarmos.  
-Já te disseram que vc é tentadora?-perguntou-me, apertando meu corpo contra o seu.  
Corei ligeiramente e apenas sorri. Dançamos por um tempo. Ele acariciava minha cintura, roçava o rosto no meu.  
-Ah, Fleur, vc sabe o qto é linda.  
-E vc sabe o qto ruborizo com elogios.  
-E fik mais linda, se é q é possivel.  
-Vc não fik atras, Gui. Sabe mto bem qtas garotas são afim d vc.  
-D q adianta se a q me interessa não me dá a minima?-perguntou, olhando significativamente pra mim.  
-Ah Gui, nunca disse isso.  
Ele sorriu e colocou uma mao por entre meus cabelos, puxando-os d leve até fazer nossos rosto se aproximarem.  
Nossos lábios se tocaram.  
-Gui!-chamou algm.  
Me asfatei dele.  
-Meu irmão. -disse, contrariado.  
Sorri, achando engraçada a situação. Quem apareceu foi algm bem diferenre do garotinho q eu havia conhecido há um ano atras. Os cabelos d Rony haviam crescido, seu rosto adquirira feições masculas, sua voz engrossara. Ele crescera e seu rosto pegara forma. Ele estava tão bonito qto Gui, embora seus olhos verdes o fizessem ter um jeitinhu todo especial e unico.  
Quando me viu Rony corou. Sorri para ele, que retribuiu embora sem graça.  
-Conhece a srta. Delacour, Rony?-interveio Gui.  
-Ora Gui, para que tanta formalidade?Rony sabe que sou Fleur. Apenas Fleur.  
-O-oi.-disse Rony, corando até às orelhas.  
-Rony concordou em te dar aulas de Inglês.-disse Gui.  
-Ah, que legal!-disse, sorrindo radiante.  
Rony sorriu francamente e seus olhos encontraram os meus.  
Você chegou cedo.-disse Gui, acendendo a luz.  
-Foi mal. Pensei que estaria sozinho.  
-O que acham de conversarmos?-propus.  
Ambora concordaram e conversamos por horas. Ronald era super agradável e corava ligeiramente quando nossos olhos se encontravam, embora mantivesse o olhar firme.  
Combinamos de ter aulas todos os dias na parte da tarde. 


	4. O diário de Fleur Part IV

À cada dia que passava iamos ficando mais amigos.  
-Fleur, seu inglês está perfeito! Você já nem tem mais sotaque.-disse-me, após uma aula.  
-Merci!  
Ele sorriu radiante.  
-Agora é a sua vez. À partir de amanhã você tem aulas de Francês, se quiser. Topa?  
-Claro!  
-Todos os dias à tarde em meu apartamento, então.  
-Mas...-tentou argumentar.  
-Já abusei demais da boa vontade de sua mãe.-disse em tom conclusivo.  
-Tudo bem então, Fleur. -concordou, sem saída.  
As aulas de Francês decorreram por semanas. Rony aprendia rápido e isso me estimulava mais à ensiná-lo.Semanas se passaram.  
-Acho que você já sabe o suficiente.-disse pra ele após uma aula, enquanto comíamos pizza.  
-Ah, quer dizer que não nos veremos mais?-perguntou, mal contendo a frustração.  
-Ora Ronald, pode aparecer quando quiser.  
-Olha lá, hein. Posso levar suas palavras à sério.  
-É pra levar.  
Passaram-se alguns dias após nossa última aula de Francês. Eu sentia falta de Renoy mas não tinha ousadia o bastante pra procurar-lhe. Afinal, se ele quisesse já o teria feito.  
Num dia qualquer, após uma tarde no shopping, cheguei em casa exausta e logo fui para o banho. Pus uma confortável camisola de seda, me deitei na cama e acabei adormecendo, em meio ao calor confortável de meu edredom. Acordei de madrugada, com o toque insistente da campainha, e pude ouvir claramente o estrondoso barulho da tempestade. Como pude continuar dormindo com aquele barulho?  
Me levantei e fui atender a campainha. Era Rony. Não pude deixar de conter um sorriso ao olhá-lo, com os cabelos e os olhos completamente enxarcados. Usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa dos Chudle Cannons,que como estava ensopada, formatava seu tórax.  
-Entra.-disse pra ele, me afastando da porta.  
Ele entrou e disse:  
-Você disse pra eu levar à sério. Eu queria ter vindo antes, mas achei que iria incomodar.  
-Não sabe o quanto eu esperei tua visita. Você precisa se secar.  
Ele concordou com a cabeça, sem conseguir conter um sorriso ao ouvir minhas palavras.Peguei uma toalha pra ele, que se secou o máximo que pôde por cima das roupas.  
Depois de um tempo calados, no qual ele me olhava como que buscando coragem pra dizer-me algo, perguntei:  
-Quer falar algo?  
Ele hesitou, mas respondeu:  
-Pra dizer a verdade, sim.  
Olhei interrogativamente pra ele, que respirou fundo e desatou a dizer, sem pausa alguma, como se assim lhe fosse mais fácil:  
-Eu nunca estive tanto com uma garota sem ser minha irmã e minha melhor amiga. Esse tempo que passamos juntos foi o bastante pra despertar em mim alguma coisa. Estou gostando de ti, Fleur. Tentei dizer algo mas não consegui, ao ter os olhos nos de Rony. Ficamos um tempo calados, no qual ele me olhava com aquele olhar ingênuo e percrustrante que me encantava, até que não resisti e me aproximei, dando-lhe um selinho.  
-Gostas mesmo de mim, Ron?  
-M-muito.  
-Vem comigo.-disse,pegando-lhe a mão.  
Fomos pra meu quarto. A luz do corredor o deixava fracamente iluminado. Me sentei na cama e Rony acompanhou-me.  
-Me beija, Rony. -pedi sussurrante, fazendo-o estremecer.  
Ele aproximou o rosto e me deu um selinho demorado. Sorri pra ele e reaproximei meu rosto do dele, tocando novamente nossos lábios, entreabrindo-os e sentindo Rony fazer o mesmo. Deixei a língua tocar a sua e logo ele passou a imitar-me, beijando-me intensamente.  
-Isso é bom. -disse pra mim, ao nos afastarmos.  
-Muito bom.-concordei.  
-Posso te beijar novamente, Fleur?-pediu, cautelosamente.  
-Pode!  
Ele se aproximou novamente e me beijou. Confesso que foi um pouco afobadamente mas maravilhoso. Suas mãos repousavam na cama. Subi uma das mãos por sua nuca até tê-la entre seus cabelos e os puxei de leve. Ele levou as mãos até minha cintura, apertando-a com vontade.  
Suspirei e o puxei contra mim.Ele murmurou, em meio ao beijo:  
-Desculpa, Fleur.  
-Pelo que?-perguntei, afastando o rosto.  
-Tocar você.-disse simplesmente.  
-Você pode me tocar, Ron.  
Ele sorriu e acariciou meu rosto, olhando em seguida pra meus seios. Olhei calmamente pra ele, como dando permissão pra que ele os tocassem. Ele os segurou de leve e massageou-os sutilmente. Fiquei observando suas mãos, até que ergui seus braços e lhe tirei a camisa. Ele subiu as mãos por uma de minhas pernas e apertou minha coxa.  
-Você é linda...-sussurrou em meu ouvido, passando a língua por minha orelha.  
Sorri largamente.Rony me puxou pela cintura e me ergueu, tirando minha camisola. Beijou meu pescoço e logo desceu pra meus seios, chupando-os como se fosse um bebê faminto. A cada suspiro meu ele me apertava cada vez mais.  
Ele levou as mãos à minha calcinha e começou a descê-la.Segurei suas mãos, impedindo que ele o fizesse.  
-Minha vez...-disse, sorrindo.  
Ele me olhou interrogativamente. Nada disse.Abri sua calça e a desci, enquanto o via corar notavelmente. Puxei sua cueca até descê-la totalmente e toquei seu sexo com a mão.Ele fechou os olhos. Sorri e o empurrei, fazendo ele se sentar na cama, me ajoelhando em sua frente. Aproximei o rosto de seu sexo e o chupei, lentamente. Ele puxou meu cabelo, suspirando alto. Conforme aumentei o ritmo ele empurrou-me, à tempo de privar minha boca de seu gozo.  
-O que achou?-perguntei, ao vê-lo ofegante.  
-Incontrolável.  
Sorri e ele também.  
-Vem cá, amorzinho.-chamou.  
Me sentei na cama ao seu lado. Ele me fez deitar e sem sutileza alguma acariciou meu sexo, tirando minha calcinha um pouco depois. Ele me olhou momentaneamente e passou pro chão, me puxando pelas pernas até me puxar pra beira da cama.  
Fiquei olhando-o, mas assim que sua língua tocou meu sexo fechei os olhos e me entreguei à onda de prazer que me acometia. Embora iniciante Rony tocava-me com vontade. A cada movimento seu eu sofria espasmos, até que gozei.  
-Que gosto bom.-murmurou, dando uma chupadinha em minha coxa.  
Sorri, me recompondo, sentindo minha respiração acalmar-se. Estávamos intensamente excitados. Ele me puxou pro seu colo e me beijou. Nossos sexos acabaram se roçando, o que nos fez ofegar mutuamente.  
-Me possua...-sussurrei, apertando as mãos em suas costas.  
-Ah,Fleur, como isso é bom...-murmurou de olhos fechados, sem ação alguma.  
Segurei em seu sexo e o introduzi no meu. Ele segurou em minhas nádegas e começou a movimentar-me. Gememos, suamos, suspiramos... cada vez mais conforme o aumento de nosso ritmo. Em determinado momento nosso orgasmo chegou. Caímos na cama cansados, ofegantes, incapazes de pronunciar alguma coisa. Nossos olhos se encontraram e sorrimos.  
Rony me abraçou pela cintura e assim adormecemos. Ele diz que sua primeira vez foi ótima. Se ainda nos vemos?Bastante. Ficamos bem dependentes um do outro. Só ficamos distantes uma vez aí... porque brigamos. O motivo? Fica pra próxima... 


End file.
